Tributes
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: Yes, my fail at a hunger games story. Most of the info is wrong but I haven't finished the siries so, yeah. A young girl named Amber Sunshine puts herself in the games to save her best friend, Lola Everdeen, she must overcome savage events and fight to the death in the games, all to keep her promises. But with special new alies, she has an advantage and just might make it out alive
1. Amber Sunshine

**I don't own the Hunger Games, it is owned by Suzanne Collins and SCHOOLASTIC. I only own all of the new tributes.**

**Tributes**

**Written in View of Amber Sunshine**

I stood, barefoot, in the middle of town square. I would much rather be in the forest, picking fresh berries, it would help calm me today, but Carnival, my older sister, has forbidden it. I forced myself not to argue, because I knew why-today was the reaping. I stood at the front, a mere twelve year old in hundreds in the crowd, Lola Everdeen, my best friend in the world, stood on the other side of the twelve year olds of me. Carnival stood in the back with the eighteen year olds, her last year in that ball. Lucky. Lola's parents, Katniss and Peeta, sat on the stage, figures crossed. I knew for a fact that neither one of them wanted Lola in the Games, they never wanted her in, she might not end up as lucky as they did, equal winners of the Hunger Games.

I don't know why, but my mind wanders to yesterday, when I killed the rabbit. Of course, I hadn't felt the least bit sorry, food was food, but that's when a sleek grey wolf emerged from seemingly nowhere, now, wolves are my weakness, I don't know why, so before instinct could kick in I through the rabbit towards it, climbed the fence (so fast I pricked myself on the barb-wired fence, seven times), and hopped back into the meadow of District 12.

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" Booms Effie Trinket onstage. Her bright pink wig is slowly slipping off her head, but I don't think she notices. One new thing to the Hunger Games, they added it five years ago, there's one boy name in the girls ball, and one girls name in the boys ball. Effie booms of the stage again in her annoying capitol accent. "And may the odds be _EVER _in your _favor_!

She crosses the stage to the girls ball and held my breath, praying. She picks a slip of paper and crosses back to the microphone. She reads it, and her smile fades slightly. With an edge in her voice, she announces the girl tribute, and I swear my heart stops.

"LOLA, EVERDEEN."

Katniss bursts into tears, I stop breathing, Lola screams. As she's shuffling towards the stage, an ear-piercing cry shatters the silence, a phrase no one has heard in fifteen years.

"I VOLUNTEER!"


	2. Who?

"I-I volentire..."

Carnival looks on in fear as Lola gives off a shocked look. Katniss shakes her head silently, and Effie tries to keep a smile. "Well, apparently we have someone who would like to fill in for , here. I'm toatally numb from fear at what's going on. I can feel my feet shuffling back and forth from nerviousness and I'm scared witless, but I don't know why. My breathing is ragged as I stand there with my eyes closed.

"And what is your name?" Effie asks, leaning in to the girl in question.

"...A-amber."

"We need a last name, cutie!"

"...A-amber...Sunshine."

And my eyes snap open from terror, and the crowd is in front of me, and that's when I realize I was the one that let out the outburst.


	3. Visit's

**The Hunger Games is owned by Suzahn (Spelled that wrong) Collins. Thank you for reading.**

"Andy Starr!" Effie booms. I watch as a thirteen year old boy makes his way through the crowd and walk grimly up the stairs to the platform. But that's not what I'm thinking of...

"_I volunteered. I volunteered. I volunteered. Why did I volunteer?!" _I practically scream in my head. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I'm in such a daze I don't even notice Effie ushering us off the stage until we're walking into a building (a building I forgot the name of) and I'm sat down on a couch. "People might come to visit you. Stay here while you wait." A peace keeper tells me. I sit on the couch, gripping the sides, when the door slides open. "You have three minutes." A peace keeper says as Carnival slips through the door. She nods and walks over to me.

"You volunteered." She says simply. "I noticed." I said sarcastically. "Why?" "Because Lola doesn't deserve to get put in the games." "Well neither do you! Nobody does! Nobody deserves to be fought to the death!" "I won't be fought to the death!" "Amber there's twenty-four of you and only one comes out it probably won't be you!" "How do you know!" "No, Amber I meant-" "No, Carnival, just go." "Listen to me, Amber." She says, gripping my shoulders. "You can't lose it. You're special, and you will make it out alive. You have to. I can't be alone. Please, Amber...do it for me." She begs, tears threatening to cross boundaries. I stared down at the floor. "Okay..." I muttered. "Thank you..." She whispers, turning and fleeing out the door.

Next to come in is Lola and her little brother, Jake. "Why did you volunteer?" Lola asked me. I shook my head. "It's not important. What is important is that you're not going into the games, I am." "But why? You shouldn't have volunteered!" Lola screamed. "I don't care!" Lola was starting to get really angry. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, AMBER! EITHER YOU MAKE IT OUT OF THAT ARENA ALIVE OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" "OKAY!" I screamed. "Come on, Jake." Lola said, grabbing Jakes arm and trying to pull him out the door. "WAIT!" Jake yelled, breaking loose of her grip and running back towards me. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow, which, in my case, could be true. "I'm sowy..." He whispered. "It's okay?" I whispered, even though everything was not okay. "Please come back alive..." "...I...I'll try..." I told him. He nodded, before running past Lola and out the door.


	4. Let the games begin

**Sorry…but I couldn't find the chart my friends made with me…but I found it! YAYYYYYYYYY!**

A lot has happened over the past few weeks. Some highlights being: shipped to the capitol, meeting a stylist and a prep team, finding out Andy's a scrawny jerk, and standing here now, inside the launch room. I was freaking out and about to hyperventilate. The green light above the tube flashed brighter and I sighed, ready to die. I stepped into the tube and reviewed over my outfit and the plan. My outfit was simple, black jean shorts and a dark green tank top along with black boots and a matching jacket. By blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and I had the mocking-jay pin stuck on my shorts.

The plan, I had put together with the group of allies I had made. A lot of kids picked this year were twelve or thirteen. My allies were a girl named Celina, a girl named Daniella, a boy named Niall, a boy named Louis, and a girl named Collette. We were all twelve. Also playing in the game were two seventeen year olds from District one, Ruby and Dex. A boy from district two, William, who was also twelve. Luna, an eighteen year old from district three. Nina, a fifteen year old from district four. Clark and Jacqueline, both from district five, who're both fourteen. From district six is Connie and Cara, the latter being thirteen and Connie being sixteen. From district seven is Brandon, age twelve, and from district eight is Cameron and Jessica, both seventeen. From district nine is Daniel and Jeslyn, both fourteen, and from district ten is James, whose twelve. From eleven Elmo (?) and Melody. And hailing from twelve is none other than me and Andy.

Dex, Ruby, William, Nina, Daniel, Jeslyn and Melody have all joined up in a team, and they are gonna kick my butt. I think Luna is sailing her own ship alongside Cameron and Jessica. I think they all figured having allies was stupid or something. The two from five and six are gonna team up as long as they can, and Brandon, James, Elmo and Andy. That last team is gonna get whipped out pretty fast, I'm sure.

I finally got to the surface and took in my surroundings as the countdown began. There's a huge mountain to the north, I make eye contact with the others and motion to go the opposite direction. Behind me is a giant forest and I'm sure there's water there. We're surrounded by sand and rocks and the times at thirty seconds.

And that's when the explosion registered in my brain.


End file.
